


24号篮球体育生

by zsbiss



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsbiss/pseuds/zsbiss





	24号篮球体育生

小灯怕冷，最喜欢被男人抱着，拱在男人怀里，男人双臂拥着他的腰肢，小灯就把头曾在男人脖颈，毛茸茸的脑袋顶啊顶，小灯满足的眯起眸子，他最喜欢男人身上的温暖了，男人被他搞得痒了，宠溺的笑着说“皮了？我们小灯又痒了是吗？”  
他和发小一起打篮球，像篮球队经理，就是日剧里那种女孩  
这么漂亮可人的篮球队经理一定会在光线昏黑的更衣室发生很多故事的。  
在更衣室里换衣服的时候被突然被人压到铁皮柜上  
被蒙住眼睛，感觉到有人在耳朵后面吹气，突然耳垂被温热的舌头含住，“邓伦，和我交往吧”模糊的气音顺着热风送到耳蜗里。  
接着24号篮球服被撩起，一个吻落在他唇上，带着薄茧的手摩挲他的腰线，引起白皙肉体的战栗，那只手从劲瘦的腰线一路摸上圆滑的肩头  
邓伦知道对方在等他一个回答，他却不适应眼前的黑暗，只能竭力稳住声音，“你放开我……我连你是谁都不知道。”答非所问的回话让对方的情绪一时低落，“原来不记得我了啊，我早就发现你和队里面那个1号走得很近，你喜欢的是他吧？”  
热气喷在耳边，邓伦觉得自己的耳朵一定红透了，他扭开头，说：“没有。”  
那个人轻笑了一声，显然是已经对邓伦钉了罪，手指抚上精致小巧的下颌线：“我看你在球场上都忍不住往人身上贴，是晚上他满足不了你的小穴，还是我说错了，只要是个男的都能肏烂你……”  
他的话让邓伦更加无所适从，用尽力气想挣扎出来，却被对方紧紧捏住下颌角，火热的吐息如影随形般散落在他敏感的后颈窝。显然，他此刻的行径让对方感到愉悦，挣脱不了的挣扎就像一只被主人困在笼里的小鸟。  
昏昧光线里，邓伦空荡的篮球衣被撩起了下摆，一只手掌顺着他的腰，绕过漂亮紧韧的腹部，握住了微微凸起的胸部。陌生的篮球队员粗砺的指腹擦过他柔韧的乳肉，又去捻动乳珠。  
“你知道吗，整个篮球队，邓伦，你是最特别的，又香又软……你不能怪我，想要得到你。”  
“你有病吧！”邓伦忍不住爆粗口，他想要挣扎，他的力气不小，可那人的手劲大的惊人，轻而易举把他死死禁锢着抵在柜门上。  
那人说：“你知道么，你的队友们早就想肏烂你了，我们每个人都想把你摁在篮球场的地板上，狠狠把米清液射进你的小穴，我们甚至在你不在的时候讨论这件事，不过现在不重要了，因为，得到你的是我。”  
那人轻轻咬了一下他的耳尖，笑着说：“也只有我。”  
听到他这样的告白，邓伦已经来不及惊讶对方前半段所暴露的信息量，他脑子里闪过篮球队里每个人的脸和声音，始终对应不到身后压着他的人。  
“谁知道你说的是真是假……他们刚刚还在外面，我现在喊一声，你觉得你跑得掉吗？”  
陌生的队员不急着回答他，还在摸索着手掌里的这具身体，幽微的香气，白皙滑腻的肌肤。  
半晌，他摸够了，也玩味够了邓伦内心的惶惑，才出声，“是吗？那我们刚刚也闹出了声响，怎么没人来救你啊？我的24号……”他说完，撩开他的24号球衣，吻在他的胸口，湿热的舌头舔舐过两胸，激起颤栗。  
篮球队更衣室的灯光并不是完全的黑暗，但阴暗程度已经足以使邓伦这个轻度近视的人在光线中看不清，现在真是敌在暗我在明，他心中慌乱。  
对方一只手禁锢着邓伦，另一只手灵活地将邓伦本来就系得松垮的裤绳扯开，邓伦挣扎到：“你疯了吗！”他感到那只手把他的裤子褪下，对方在揉搓他的阴茎  
在耻毛之中的阴茎在刻意撩拨下慢慢充大，那人用一只手服务着邓伦的下半身，时而舒缓时而快急，命根被人把握，情欲被人挑起，邓伦浑身失去了力气，软下的腰身被人搂住，黑暗中的快感来的愈发强烈，被一直在一起打球的队友这样羞人的对待使他不可避免地产生了罪恶的另类快感。  
手指的动作加快，邓伦涨红了脸，忍不住一只手抓住对方的头发，下身一松，射了出来，然后他听见对方略带惊讶的声音：“这么快就射了?”  
射了之后邓伦失去力气，贴着壁滑坐在地上，他的肌肤贴着冰冷的铁柜门，这样欲火与冰冷的刺激下他只剩下喘息的力气，连反驳对方的力气都没有。  
那人笑了一下，在黑暗中凑上前想吻住他红润的唇，邓伦一偏头避开，对方也不恼，在他唇上轻轻咬了一下：“没关系，让哥哥教教你怎么久射。”


End file.
